


Wobbly Weasel.

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: The Weasley twins go into the Cider brewing business.They ask their family and friends to come up with a name for newest product.





	Wobbly Weasel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hermiones Haven Halloween week celebrating Autumn related themes.  
> decided to write a fic about one of my favourite beverages-Cider!  
> Cider is produced all over the UK, there are many producers,from large companies to small Cider houses.  
> Wobbly Weasel Cider is based on a Toffee apple flavoured Cider by Brothers.  
> Lots of Ciders and real ales and craft Beers have really amusing names;  
> Fursty Ferret, speckled Hen, Bishops finger are real, "Old Farts Piss" is not...I made it up (apologies for being crude! LOL!)  
> enough waffle from moi :)  
> Disclaimer; no copyright infringement intended.  
> don't own owt, belongs to JK Rowling.  
> A Firkin is 72 English Pints (according to Google)

Fred and George Weasley were astute business men, noticing gaps in the market and inventing things to fill it,

one such gap was the drinks market, everyone liked a drink now and again and some liked it more often be it Muggle or Mage.

Flavoured Ciders were the latest thing in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, Messers Weasley decided to tap into this.

Mundungus Fletcher just happened to be down on his luck, he was in trouble with the Ministry of Magic for unpaid taxes, he had to find a lot of Galleons to pay his debts or be carted off to Azkaban for a stretch doing porridge, he told his tale of woe to the twins over a flagon of mead in the Leaky Cauldron public house, they were on a lunch break from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

" I dunno what I'm goin' to do! Bloody Ministry gits, I aint got no bleedin' dosh 'ave I... have to sell all me gear to pay the fuckin' fine!" Mundungus groused.

" How much do you owe them Dung?" asked Fred.

" Two thousand Galleons! I aint got that kind of lolly lying around, All I got is me Aunty Nellies place...that small holding with the orchard...I'll 'ave to sell it, breaks me heart to do it."

"What kind of orchard is it Dung?" said George.

" Apple, cookers and eaters and some you can use to make Cider...me Aunty Nelly used to make some potent Cider, rot yer bleedin' socks it did!"

George and Fred looked at each other, it was perfect.

They made Mundungus an offer for the small holding and orchard, he accepted reluctantly saying they had got it at a knock down price and he had only let them have it cheap as he was desperate, he also gave them his Aunty Nellies brewing book, told them there was a ton of cider apples under a stasis charm in a barn on the property.

The twins went to inspect the property before giving any money to Mundungus Fletcher, once they were happy it was all above board, they got their solicitor to deal with all the legal details, then Fred and George started to brew their own flavoured Cider.

once it was brewed and they were satisfied with the taste, it was shared around the family and friends to try.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione eyed the glass with suspicion.

"I hope this is okay to drink, Fred and George haven't brewed this to turn a person into a Vulture or make your nose hair purple?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

" No, honestly it's okay to drink, I have tried it myself, they are serious about this venture as flavoured Ciders are all the rage at the moment." replied Bill Weasley.

" Right, I will take a sip...If I turn into a purple vulture, you are not getting any nookie for a week!"  she smirked.

" Aww, that's not fair, you know I like to get naked and naughty with you!" he winked at his wife.

" Bottoms up!" she said as she took a sip of the golden liquid.

"Mmmm...This is really nice...Toffee flavoured! just right for this time of year...makes me think of autumn, warm jumpers, toffee apples by the fire, be great for Samhain, and for bonfire night!"

"It's very drinkable, they are definitely onto a winner with this, the twins want us to come up with a name for it...they want something catchy and easy to remember, the prize is dinner at the three Broomsticks for Yule, Ron came up with "Old Farts Piss"... Mum told him off for being uncouth, Aunty Muriel laughed so loud she made Dad jump!" Chuckled Bill.

"Old farts piss...that's hilarious! There are muggle Ales called "Hopping Hare" and  "Fursty Ferret",we could use an animal motif?" Hermione mused.

"Badgers Booze? Stags stagger...Jiggly Jarvey! you are good at these, I quite fancy having Yule dinner out this year...more time to snog you under the mistletoe!" said Bill Blowing his witch a kiss.

"How about Wobbly Weasel...goes well with the animal theme and people will know that its brewed by the twins." 

" Brilliant! You are a clever witch Mrs Weasley, I will send the Lads an owl with our suggestion!"

"How much Cider did they brew?" asked Hermione.

" about six Firkins, would you like one?" replied Bill, slipping his arms around his wife's waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

" The only Firkin I want is from you!" Hermione said before crashing her lips against his and disapparating them to their Bedroom.

Hermione and Bills suggestion to call Fred and Georges Cider "Wobbly Weasel" won them dinner at The Three Broomsticks, which was very much enjoyed by them both. 

 

 


End file.
